TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures
Here is TrainBoy43's seventeenth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Anchor Bay Entertainment. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) Sing Along Songs *Troublesome Trucks Transcript Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: (the scene opens with Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, his dismissing coach, Drew, Clarabel, and Beatrice puffing along with Fergus following) Thomas and Fergus the Traction Engine are friends. Fergus is the pride of the cement works. Fergus knows all the rules and obeys them. (Fergus pulls some freight cars away until Devious Diesel arrives) One day, Sir Topham Hatt brought Devious Diesel to the cement works. *Sir Topham Hatt: I need Diesel to help for a while. Fergus please show him around. *Fergus: Yes. *Narrator: Said Fergus unhappily. He knew that Diesel could be trouble. Later, Diesel was being careless. (Diesel bumps some freight cars) *Fergus: Not like that! *Narrator: Snapped Fergus. *Fergus: Do it right. *Diesel: Don't interfere. *Narrator: Sneered Diesel. (dust falls onto Devious Diesel) *Fergus: You don't know the rules! *Narrator: Shouted Fergus. Diesel was very annoyed with Fergus and started plotting a devious plan. Later that day, he pretended to have news for Fergus. (Devious Diesel arrives alongside Fergus) *Diesel: Sir Topham Hatt wants you to work at the smelters. *Fergus: Me? But I'm the pride of the cement works. *Diesel: Not anymore. Sir Topham Hatt says I'm better than you. So I'm going to stay here. *Fergus: It's not fair. I love working here. *Narrator: But he knew that really useful engines have to do as they are told. *Diesel: (laughs maniacally as Fergus pulls away with some freight cars) *Narrator: Fergus and his driver arrived at the smelters. *Fergus: I wanna go back to the cement works. (arrives) *Narrator: Wailed Fergus. *Fergus: None of the other engines like coming here it's so scary. *Fergus' Driver: You're right. *Narrator: Said his driver. Just then, the scrap diesels arrived. *Arry and Bert: Hello, are you happy to be here? (arrive as Fergus flees) *Fergus: No! *Narrator: Cried Fergus. His driver was scared too. *Fergus' Driver: Come on, Fergus, we're going to escape. (Fergus escapes) *Narrator: And for the first time, Fergus broke the rules. Sir Topham Hatt was enjoying a tasty fish supper when he heard that Fergus was missing. *Sir Topham Hatt: That's not like Fergus. There must be something wrong. I will send Thomas to look for him. *Narrator: Fergus and his driver turn onto an unused track to find a place to hide. (Fergus hides on a siding) Fergus was frightened, so was Thomas. He puffed up and down the line. He couldn't see Fergus anywhere. *Thomas' Driver: We could search the old mine track. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Thomas: That line is dark and spooky. (puffs along the line) *Narrator: Whispered Thomas. But he had to be brave and find Fergus. Fergus was on a siding. His fire had gone out. Then, he heard a sound. *Fergus: It's an engine! *Narrator: He cried. *Thomas: Fergus. *Narrator: Whistled Thomas. *Thomas: Whatever are you doing out here? *Fergus: Hiding. Don't wanna work at the smelters. Sir Topham Hatt is going to be cross with me. *Thomas: He's not. *Narrator: Cried Thomas. *Thomas: He's worried about you. *Fergus: Really? *Thomas: Of course. (drags Fergus and his freight cars to the smelters yard with Arry and Bert waiting) *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. Fergus felt better. Thomas pulled Fergus all the way to the smelters yard where he knew Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. *Sir Topham Hatt: Fergus, explain yourself. *Fergus: I ran away. It's scary here. *Thomas: Diesel told Fergus that he wanted him at the smelters forever. *Sir Topham Hatt: Nonsense, Fergus, you are the pride of the cement works. I shall send Diesel to the smelters and you can go back to the cement works tomorrow. *Fergus: Oh, thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Fergus happily. Fergus knew he had a good friend in Thomas and he was still the pride of the cement works. (the following morning, Fergus travels back to the cement works) Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. (Donald and Douglas puff along, hauling eleven foolish freight cars and a caboose) Donald and Douglas are Scottish twins. They enjoy working on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. (Donald and Douglas are shunting and hauling freight cars around) But sometimes, they longed for Scotland, their old home. (Donald and Douglas puff along, taking seven freight cars and a caboose) One day, Sir Topham Hatt called them to the docks. (Donald and Douglas go into the docks) *Sir Topham Hatt: Lord Callan's castle was finally reopening. There is to be a grand celebration tomorrow. I need you to take the banners, buntings and bagpipes to the castle. Harvey, you must load them straight away. *Harvey: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Chuffed Harvey. The twins were excited. Going to Lord Callan's castle would be like going home again. (Harvey leaves while Donald and Douglas follow) Soon, Harvey had finished loading the freight. (Percy arrives) *Percy: Where are you going? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Donald: Lord Callan's castle. *Narrator: Donald proudly announced. *Harvey: By Castle Loch. *Percy: (tired) I'm glad I'm not going to Castle Loch. *Narrator: Wheeshed Percy nervously. *Douglas: Scared the monster might get ya. *Narrator Teased Douglas. *Donald: You might. *Narrator: Said Donald. *Douglas: (cross) There's no monster. *Donald: (angry) There is too. *Douglas: (cross) There is not. *Donald: (angry) It's too. *Douglas: (cross) It's not. *Donald: (angry) It's too. (Donald and Douglas set off, taking the seven freight cars and a caboose with him) *Narrator: Lord Callan's castle is in Misty Valley. Donald and Douglas were determined to get the important goods to the castle in time. They puffed proudly along the loch towards their destination. (Donald and Douglas puff onward, taking the seven freight cars and a caboose with him) *Donald: There it is! *Narrator: Cried Donald. *Douglas: We're almost there! *Narrator Shouted Douglas. But there was trouble ahead, trees had fallen across the line. Donald and Douglas stopped just in time. (Donald and Douglas stop, taking the seven freight cars and a caboose) Then, suddenly, there was a loud crash. The break van had been hit by the landslide and come off the rails. They were stuck. *Donald's Driver: We could take the causeway. *Michael Brandon: Said Donald's Driver. Douglas' Driver knew the causeway was old and rickety. *Douglas' Driver: It's too dangerous. *Narrator: He said. The twins were worried. (the twins are worried) *Donald: We'll never get to the castle now. *Narrator: Chuffed Donald. *Donald's Driver: I'll call for help. *Tailor: Splendid outfit, sir. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was trying on his present for Lord Callan when he heard the news. *Sir Topham Hatt: Donald and Douglas trapped by the loch? *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll send help as soon as I can. *Narrator: But the hours passed. It grew dark and cold and still no help had come. Suddenly, the twins spotted something strange through the mist. (something approaches) *Donald: (scared) What's that?! *Narrator: Called Donald. *Douglas: Is it the monster?!! *Narrator: Cried Douglas. *Donald: (worried) For sure it is. *Narrator: Answered Donald. *Harvey: It's not a monster, it's us. (arrives with his coach and the breakdown train) *Narrator: It was Harvey and the breakdown crane. Donald and Douglas were relieved. By morning, the lines were cleared. Donald and Douglas hurried off to the castle. (Donald and Douglas set off, taking the seven freight cars and a caboose) Lord Callan's workers were waiting to unload the freight cars. (Donald and Douglas arrive, taking the seven freight cars and a caboose) Soon, the castle was decorated. The grand opening was a great success. Lord Callan was pleased. *Lord Callan: A splendid pair of engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: And very useful. *Narrator: Added Sir Topham Hatt. *Donald and Douglas: Och aye! *Narrator: Agreed the twins. Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: There are many beautiful places on the Island of Sodor. (Peter Sam arrives, hauling some coal cars, and a caboose, and passes Rheneas, who waits at a station, hauling Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice) The engines love the pretty watermill, (Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice, puffs past Emily, who puffs by, hauling her three green and yellow coaches) the peaceful canals, (Casey Jr puffs along the line, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and passes Tillie, who puffs along, hauling her Birthday Train cars) and the castle on the lake. (Pufle puffs along, hauling some coal cars and a caboose, and passes Mallard, who speeds by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, and a red Express coach) Toby's favorite place is the old windmill. (Toby puffs by, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) The windmill is worn, it cannot make much flour now. Toby loves to watch the sails go around. And the miller is his friend. (Sonic goes by, hauling a brown and white coach, and a red caboose) *Miller: Good morning, Toby. *Narrator: One day, Toby was collecting a load of flour to take to the market. (Toby puffs along, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) But he was busy watching the windmill sails, that he forgot to look where he was going. (Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie crash into the flour cars) All the flour was ruined and the miller was upset. *Miller: If I can't sell my flour I'll have to shut down the windmill. *Toby: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Sighed Toby. Harvey arrived to put the trucks back onto the tracks. Toby was sad. (Harvey arrives with the Breakdown Train) *Toby: What will the miller do if the mill shuts down? *Toby's Driver: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Toby's Driver: But we must hurry, Toby, there's a storm on the way. (Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie flee) *Narrator: Toby couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't the thunder and lightning that kept them awake. He was still worrying about the miller. That stormy night, the old windmill was struck by lightning. The next morning, Toby chuffed carefully along his branch line. (Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie go along their branch line) The storm had torn trees from the ground and the farm buildings have been damaged. Then, Toby saw the most shocking sight of all. *Toby: (shocked) The windmill is broken! *Narrator: He cried. *Miller: This means the end of my business. *Narrator: Said the miller sadly. *Miller: I can't afford the timbers to make the repairs. *Narrator: Toby really wanted to help. *Toby: There must be a way. *Narrator: Suddenly, his driver saw a fallen tree ahead. Harvey and Terence were clearing the track. Sir Topham Hatt was cross. (Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arrive to see Harvey, the Breakdown Train, and Terence) *Sir Topham Hatt: This storm has caused confusion and delay. Remove this tree immediately! *Narrator: But Toby had an idea. *Toby: Please sir. The windmill has been broken. The wood from this tree can mend it and make it work again. *Sir Topham Hatt: A splendid idea. *Narrator: Agreed Sir Topham Hatt. Toby proudly took the tree to the miller. The miller was delighted. (Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie pull the tree on a flatcar to the miller) *Miller: Now we can build our windmill back up again. It would be good as new. *Narrator: Toby watched as the work began. It took a long time, but as last the windmill was completed. Sir Topham Hatt was most impressed. The miller was grateful. *Miller: Thank you, Toby, your idea saved my windmill. *Narrator: Toby beamed happily. Now the windmill produces more flour than ever before and Toby makes twice as many deliveries to the market. He never tires of watching the sails go around and he is very proud that the miller now calls it: Toby's Windmill. (Toby puffs back and forward, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, and some freight cars and a caboose back and forth) The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: (Skarloey puffs along, hauling Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice) The engines on the Island of Sodor were excited. (Skarloey arrives, next to Rheneas shunting some freight cars and a caboose) A new park was being built. (Peter Sam goes by, hauling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a blue caboose, and puffs onward) Everyone was working hard to get the job finished on time. Duncan was feeling impatient. (Duncan puffs along, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose) *Duncan: Get a move on slow coach. (passes Rusty with a breakdown train) *Narrator: He puffed crossly to Rusty. *Duncan: You're so slow I finished first. (puffs past Skarloey shunting some freight cars) *Narrator: He boasted to Skarloey. Skarloey was cross. A little later, he met Rusty at the new park station. (Skarloey pushes the freight cars to the new park station) *Skarloey: Duncan thinks he's fast. *Narrator: Skarloey steamed. *Skarloey: But he's just a bossy boiler. *Rusty: Better safe and fast. *Narrator: Rusty agreed. Duncan drove into the station. He was all puffed up and pleased with himself. *Duncan: I've finished first. (arrives, hauling eight freight cars, and a caboose) *Narrator: He wheeshed proudly. *Sir Topham Hatt: In that case. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I got another job for you. You are to collect the elephant from the sidings and take it to the park. *Duncan: Yes, sir! *Narrator Chuffed Duncan. *Sir Topham Hatt: This elephant is very important. You must be very careful. (Duncan puffs away) *Narrator: When Duncan saw the elephant, he was surprised. *Duncan: Why it's only a statue. *Narrator: He said. *Duncan: This is an easy job. *Stationmaster: You must wait for the brakevan. *Narrator: Said the stationmaster. *Stationmaster: The statue is very heavy. *Duncan: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said Duncan to his driver. *Duncan: I pushed heavier loads than this plenty of time. *Duncan's Driver: Let's go, Duncan. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Duncan's Driver: But we must be careful. (Duncan shunts the flatcar carrying the elephant) *Narrator: So they left, but without the brakevan. But Duncan wasn't careful. He was impatient. *Duncan: We'll show them how fast I can be. *Narrator: Duncan whistled. *Duncan: We'll deliver this statue and I'll still finish first. (goes fast) *Narrator: Duncan started to speed up. Soon, Duncan was going as fast as his wheels could carry him. His driver was starting to worry. So he tried to brake. But Duncan was out of control. He was scared. He had never gone this fast. People waved and cars tooted as Duncan sped by. Suddenly, a tractor trundled across Duncan's line. *Duncan's Driver: Look out! *Narrator: Shouted his driver. *Rusty: Slow down, slow down! (looks worried while hauling a breakdown train) *Narrator: Whistled Rusty. *Duncan: I can't! Narrator: Duncan cried as he shot past. *Duncan: Whoa! *Narrator: Elephant park loomed ahead. Duncan's driver applied the brakes, but it was too late. (the flatcar bumps into the buffers, causing the elephant statue to fly through the air and land in the sea) The statue flew into the air and landed in the lake. Luckily, nobody was hurt. (Duncan's eyes spin round when he is dizzy) In no time, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He was cross. *Sir Topham Hatt: I told you to be careful. You shouldn't waited for the brakevan. *Narrator: He said sternly. *Duncan: I'm sorry, Sir. *Narrator: Mumbled Duncan. He felt very embarrassed. Duncan was repaired again in time for the grand opening. He was still surprised to see the elephant standing in the lake. *Lady Hatt: Everyone loves the elephant in the lake. *Narrator: Said Lady Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Even if it was a mistake. *Narrator: Added Sir Topham Hatt. *Engines: Hooray for Duncan's mistake! *Narrator: Cheered the engines. Duncan blushed and went a deep shade red. James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: The engines on the Island of Sodor want to be responsible, (Casey Jr puffs down the line, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and passes Tillie, who goes by, hauling her Birthday Train cars) reliable and really useful. (Emma goes by, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, and passes Melissa, who goes by, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) They are happiest when Sir Topham Hatt gives important work to do. (Greendale Rocket arrives at Maron station, hauling a green coach, and a red mail, and as Silver Fish speeds through the station, hauling two green and yellow Express coaches, Pete speeds through, hauling some freight cars) James thinks his work is very important indeed. (James puffs along, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a red Express coach, and a tan Express coach, and passes Sonic, who goes by, hauling a brown and white coach, and a red caboose, and passes Tails on a siding) He is proud of his shiny red paint and likes to look clean and smart. One day, Percy puffed to the washdown. *Percy: My whistle's clogged. (arrives) *Narrator: He tried to blow hard to clean it out, (blows hard to clean his whistle out) but instead blew mud all over Gordon. (blows mad all over Gordon) *Gordon: (angry) Silly! *Narrator: Huffed Gordon. Percy was trying not to laugh. *James: (angry) Keep your dirt away for me. I'm collecting the mayor today. *Gordon: I should do that. *James: (angry) Really! *Narrator: Chuckled James. *James: (angry) You'd need a washdown first. *Gordon: (angry) Pah! (looks sad when James leaves) *Narrator: Snorted Gordon. James just laughed. Soon, James had collected the mayor and puffed proudly away. (James puffs along, hauling a light red coach and two dark red coaches, and puffs along) *James: Just look at me, Gordon! (passes Gordon, who goes by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a red Express coach, a green Express coach, and a tan Express coach) *Gordon: (angry) Show off! (puffs by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a red Express coach, a green Express coach, and a tan Express coach) *Narrator: Muttered Gordon. Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds. *Sir Topham Hatt: I need an engine to collect the queen of Sodor. *Thomas: (confused) Who's the queen of Sodor? *Sir Topham Hatt: A leaky old barge. *Narrator: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: She needs to go to the workshops. It's dirty work I'm afraid. *Narrator: Just then, James shunted into the sheds. This gave Gordon an idea. (James arrives) *Gordon: Is collecting the queen of Sodor important work too? *Sir Topham Hatt: Very important work. Do I have a volunteer? *James: Very important work! *Narrator: Exclaimed James. *James: I'll do it! *Sir Topham Hatt: Then it settled. She's waiting at the canal. *James: Thank you, Sir. (puffs away *Narrator: Said James. Gordon was delighted. His plan was working. (James arrives as Knuckles goes by, hauling a light red coach and two dark red coaches) *James: I'm here to collect the queen of Sodor! *Narrator: Announced James. *Yard Manager: There she is. *Narrator: The yard manager said. James was furious. *James: (angry) That slimy old tub?! Gordon tricked me, he wants me to get dirty. I'll show him. A shiny engine like me never gets dirty. *Narrator: Soon James set off with the queen of Sodor. It was a long journey to the workshops. (James sets off, pushing the flatcar carrying the queen of Sodor) *James: Shiny and clean, shiny and clean. *Narrator: Puffed James. Then there was trouble. The tall funnel of the old barge crashed through a pipe. James was sure he'd get covered in sludge. But he didn't. (a tired James avoids) *James: Shiny and clean, shiny and clean. *Narrator: He declared again. The workmen soon cleared the mess and then James was on his way. He arrived safe and sound and pleased that the dirty work was done. (James reaches his destination) When James returned to the sheds, he was very proud of himself. (returns home) *Gordon: How did you manage to stay so clean? *James: I had to stay clean. *Michael Brandon: Boasted James. *James: In case there's important work to do. *Narrator: Just then, Percy returned from the quarry. *Percy: My whistle is clogged again. Watch out, James. *Narrator: Gust went everywhere. (a scared James is covered in gust) *Percy: I did warn you. *Thomas: You'll need a washdown now. *Narrator: Teased Thomas. *James: (angry) Good. *Narrator: Snorted James. *James: (angry) It will make me reddier than ever. I'm such a splendid engine. *Others: (groaning) Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: Oliver and Duck are Great Western engines. (as Oliver goes by, hauling two mail cars and Toad, Duck goes by, hauling Alice, Mirabel, and three Slip Coaches) They deliver goods and passengers when the roads are closed by deep snow. But Oliver thinks snow is messy and cold. *Oliver: I'm a Great Western engine. *NArrator: He chuffed one day. *Oliver: I shouldn't have to shiver. *Toad: Begging your pardon, Mr. Oliver? *Narrator: Whispered Toad. *Toad: But I think snow is splendid. *Oliver: Huh. *Narrator: Later, Oliver saw some children building a giant snowman for their winter festival. (Oliver goes by, hauling Isabel and Dulcie) Each time, Oliver passed by the snowman grew bigger (Oliver goes by, hauling Toad) and bigger (Oliver goes by, hauling four freight cars and Toad) and bigger (Oliver goes by, hauling five freight cars and Toad) and bigger. (Oliver goes by, hauling six freight cars and Toad) *Toad: Just an obviation, Mr. Oliver, snow is magical. *Oliver: Oh. *Narrator: Finally, the snowman was complete. Oliver chuffed back to his warm cozy shed. (Oliver goes back to his shed, taking eight freight cars and Toad with him) Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him. *Sir Topham Hatt: You have to return to the mountain village. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Some goods are needed for the festival. *Oliver: But all this snow makes my wheels feel chilly. *Sir Topham Hatt: Really useful engines work hard whenever the weather. *Narrator: Soon, Oliver was loaded and on his way. The snow was cold. It had frozen the points and diverted Oliver into the station sidings. (Oliver puffs onward, taking seven freight cars and Toad with him) *Oliver: Whoa, shiver my boiler! *Narrator: Cried Oliver. His driver applied the brakes. *Toad: Is there a problem, Mr. Oliver? *Oliver: Yeah, there is! Whoa! *Toad: That could been a little smoother. *Narrator: Oliver felt awful. He thought the children would be upset about their snowman. Oliver's driver went for help. Sir Topham Hatt was just leaving his office when he got the call. *Sir Topham Hatt: Duck will bring the breakdown crane first thing in the morning. *Narrator: He said. Oliver's driver returned and told him the news. *Oliver: I'll be out here all night. *Narrator: Moaned Oliver *Driver: I'm afraid so. *Narrator: Luckily, the village inn had a toasty warm room for Oliver's driver. But Oliver was getting colder and colder. His fire had gone out and his funnel was covered in icicles. *Oliver: I was right all along. There's nothing magical about snow. *Narrator: Toad was beginning to think Oliver might be right. *Toad: Brrr! *Narrator: Next morning the children saw the situation. *Girl: Look. *Narrator: A little girl shouted. *Girl: Our snowman has eyes in his tummy. *Boy: No it doesn't. *Narrator: Laughed a little boy. *Boy: It's Oliver. *Narrator: That gave the children an idea. When Oliver woke up he was surrounded by happy children. *Children: Oliver's a wonderful snow engine! *Narrator: They cried. Oliver was so relief that suddenly he didn't feel any cold anymore. When Duck arrived with the breakdown crane, Oliver didn't want to leave. He loved the winter festival so much. (Duck arrives with the Breakdown Train) *Oliver: You were right, Toad. *Narrator: Called Oliver. *Oliver: There are some magical things about snow. *Toad: Perhaps, Mr. Oliver. *Narrator: Shivered Toad. *Oliver: Absolutely. Troublesome Trucks :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Diesel thinks he is so very smart, :Bumping all the trucks around the yard... :He gets them all in line, then bumps them one more time, :Now, he thinks that he's in charge. :The trucks decide to play another joke, :And Diesel's plans will overload in smoke... :He pulls and he pulls, until he breaks the chain... :On, on, on, he's off the rails again! : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :The engines all try hard to make this stand, :Looking for a way to foil their plans... :Nothing seems to work, it just makes matters worse... :Trucks are also underhand. :They buy their time until they get their chance :When no-one is expecting it they pounce! :They push and they push until it's all too late :On, on, on, the trucks have won again! : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same! Category:TrainBoy43